Going Home
by ilovenaley13
Summary: This is a future au fic about Ian gallagher coming home for his father's funeral. And what it means to come back to south side chicago after being away for so long. Only ian gallagher isn't really coming back alone. story is better then summary so give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Ian Gallagher, wasn't someone who you treated with disrespect. He graduated from West Point at the top of his class served 3 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan before being given a position at the pentagon in washington. You would never think that this accomplished soldier was just a punk kid from the south side of Chicago, but they were one in the same. He came from a broken home with 5 other siblings and they had done whatever they had to do to survive in a shithole.

Ian hadn't been back in Chicago for 4 years, he always said it was because he didn't have time off to leave Washington, but that was sort of a twisted lie. He had been at his job long enough and had a pretty great reputation for being the best at what he did, so if he wanted the time he could have gotten it. Now though it seemed inevitable, his brother lip had called him 3 days ago in the middle of the night to tell him the news. Frank Gallagher was dead. The man who was never good for anything, that nobody could honestly say they liked had finally died from liver failure. It made sense that it would be his drinking that would finally do him in. So now it was time for Ian to go back, and although he wanted to see his brother and sisters because he loved them more then anything he really didn't want to set foot into Chicago.

Ian had flown out each of his siblings at least once in the last 4 years. Debbie and carl had come to visit 10 months ago. lip had already been to see him twice just this year and Fiona, jimmy and steve and come up the year before so it wasn't like they had all lost touch or that they weren't still close no it really was just about coming back to Chicago for Ian. Once you got out of south side Chicago it was scary to even go back to visit. There was also that other reason Ian was gay, his family knew and never cared they always loved him no matter what. And he could care less about what anybody in the shit hole neighborhood would think about him, the ones that mattered already knew. The problem was he was bringing his boyfriend, Ian laughed at the word boyfriend because if his boyfriend heard him use that word he would probably lose his shit.

The guy in question was one tough son of a bitch, he was a detective in the drug unit for D.C police. Ian had met him when one of his old unit soldiers had gone awol. The soldier had a reputation with drugs and Ian had reached out to the local police to get help in tracking the soldier down and getting him the help he needed. Ian had been all business when he had walked into the detectives office knowing that it was hard to get cooperation from this unit because they had a reputation of being badasses especially their unit leader.

To Ian's surprise the person he came face to face with was someone he once knew way back when he was just a punk kid living in Chicago. Micky Malcovich was shockingly a detective now, not just some punk kid in and out of juvi who ended up like the rest of his family in and out of jail. To say that both of them weren't shocked running into each other that way was an understatement.

After they had found the soldier that Ian was looking for Mickey had asked him out for some drinks with some of the people in his unit. The whole thing had been going okay, their was definitely tension between Ian and mickey, but both tried to ignore it. Ian because he had been dating someone for the last 4 months and they were just transitioning into being something official, and mickey because he had been fucking one of the guys in his unit for like 6 months and the arrangement was perfect for him, no chance of things getting messy and no feelings just the way he liked it.

Everything was going just fine until one of the officers challenged Ian to a game of pool. The officer happened to be the guy mickey was fucking, but Ian didn't know that at the time. The game had a small wager on it and Ian won the first match. They had gone a second time double or nothing, it was always polite to give a guy a chance to win his money back only Ian had won the second match too. The officer who's name was todd something, Ian couldn't really remember had gotten all bitchy and demanded a third match which Ian refused. Mickey had laughed at the situation which had pissed off todd and so the guy started running his mouth. Ian ignored him at first content at just drinking his beer and taking a drag from his cigaret when the piece of shit called him a pussy marine. Ian moved so quick the asshole never saw it coming he went down like a sack of potatoes on the first hit.

Everyone got quiet in the bar because you never hit a cop in a room full of cops. The whole place froze waiting to see would their unit leader Mickey would do because after all he invited him to drinks. Mickey just looked at todd on the floor and the moved his eyes to Ian and just said. "hey slugger you wanna get out of here" and then it was on both guys grabbed their clothes and made their way through the cold streets of D.C. They realized quickly that Ian's place was closer and after rushing into the loft clothes started flying and they couldn't even make it to the bed. The first time they fucked that night it was against the front door of the loft no lube no kissing, Ian just slapped on a condom and they went at it rough and fast. The second time was 15 minutes later, they managed to make it to the bed where they actually took their time. It was the first time Ian Gallagher kissed mickey malcovich, of course mickey protested until Ian just grabbed him in mid fucking and kissed him hard and fast. the kissing and fucking turned so frantic that they could taste blood from the cut lips. Ian collapsed on top of mickey and they fell asleep with Ian still inside of mickey. Hours later mickey woke up with Ian still inside of him and gently woke Ian up and made him pull out. They weren't done though Mickey grabbed a third condom out of the nightstand and once Ian had it on they fucked face to face slow and soft kissing each other tenderly. mickey had never done anything like that before with anybody. The whole thing could have been an amazing moment if Ian's boyfriend hadn't decided to show up just as they finished fucking.

Ian was still inside mickey when leo walked in on the two of them. Ian pulled out of mickey, but nobody said anything it was like they were frozen in place. When finally leo snapped and said "your not even going to apologize" and Ian looked at leo and said "will it matter" and then mickey watched as leo went to the closet grabbed a duffel and filled a few things inside "ill get the rest of my shit tomorrow" and then leo walked out.

Mickey waited for Ian to say something or run after the guy, but neither of those things happened. Instead Ian stood up went to the kitchen grabbed a beer and a cigarette and then climbed back into bed. He passed mickey the beer first and then lit the cigarette. And they sat their the two of them smoking and sharing a drink. once they were finished Ian got up again put on his boxers then grabbed mickey's and threw it at him which mickey put on quickly thinking it was time for him to leave. Then Ian turned to lights out in the loft and got back into bed and pulled mickey down with him. "what are you doing" mickey asked being the first one to break the silence. "going to sleep, what the fuck do you think" Ian said turning towards mickey to answer. "I'm not a fag that cuddles" mickey answered laying stiff next to Ian in bed. "shut the fuck up and sleep, cuz i'm gonna wanna go again in the morning and you should really rest after the last three rounds" Ian said before wrapping a possessive arm around mickey and putting his head the the curve of mickeys neck just breathing him in. Mickey finally sighed and relaxed " if i wasn't so fucking tired I would kick you ass for this" he whispered before letting sleep take over.

After that night they were inseparable, it took two weeks before they realized that mickey hadn't even spent a night away from the loft and another two weeks for Ian to convince mickey to just move in because it would save them money on rent and two years later they were what mickey would call some gay faggy couple who did sappy shit together. Only they were anything but typical, they always fought never talked about feeling or any lame girly shit like that. All of their friends new they were gay, but nobody really ever mentioned it because mickey got uncomfortable so in his mind everyone saw them as roommates instead of a couple.

Whenever Ian's family came up to visit mickey would go crash at a friends place, because it was one thing for their friends in D.C to know about them and keep it on the down low, but mickey couldn't handle his family finding out.

When the phone call had come in the middle of the night about frank it was actually mickey who had answered the phone and not Ian. Lip hadn't recognized his voice so it wasn't like lip knew about them being together. But Ian had asked mickey to come with him and as much as mickey acted like he didn't give a shit about stuff he knew that he couldn't let Ian down so he had sucked it up and agreed.

So here they were two guys going back to their old neighborhood and not knowing what was waiting in store for them in the south side of Chicago


	2. Chapter 2

Lip Gallagher weaved his way through airport terminals trying to get to delta airlines. The airport had been packed today, once he got their he had only found parking in the last structure which was about 2 terminals away from the one which Ian was landing in. He knew that Ian would barely get through baggage clam by the time he got to the right terminal, but it seemed wrong that he wouldn't be the first person to great his brother when he got off the plane.

Finally another 10 minutes of running through the airport like a crazy person and lip was finally at the right terminal. Once inside of the baggage claim building lip looked all around to spot his brother. It took about 2 minutes to spot his red haired brother he was standing by kiosk 3 looking around for someone lip realized it must have been him. With the excitement getting the best of him he yelled out loudly...IANNNNN

Ian whipped his head towards the loud voice and a huge smile broke out on his face. He turned away from the annoyed person to his right who was trying to track down luggage and quickly walked towards his beloved brother.

Lip he yelled before the two met in the middle and grasped each other in a big bear hug. "God I know I just saw you 6 months ago, but honestly Ian it feels like forever." Ian smiled before nodding back. " I know what you mean, it honestly always feels like years when we get to see each other again" he smiled at lip.

"Okay no more of this soppy shit lets get your stuff and get out of here" lip said before walking towards the baggage kiosk.

"um lip their is actually something I wanted to say" he turned lip back around to him.

"whats up kid" lip said reverting back to his childhood nickname.

"um I didn't actually come alone, I brought someone back with me" he said shyly

"ohh finally I get to meet one of your boyfriends"lip said slyly

"okay first relax and don't get so excited and second of all please don't call him my boyfriend to his face he gets weird about that kind of stuff" he said before looking around to see where mickey was

"oh god you would find the most closeted person to bring home with you"

"could you just promise to be nice" Ian pleaded

" I promise to behave myself as long as he does" lip said

"fan-fucking-tastic cuz I can guarantee that wont ever happen" Ian whispered

"what are you mumbling about, Ian relax I'm sure me and your boy will get along just fine"

"oh your sure about that are you" a third voice came out of nowhere which made both lip and Ian flip their heads towards the voice.

To say it was an awkward car ride was an understatement. Lip thanked the radio for filling the terrible quiet that surrounded the car.

Lip wasn't prepared for the surprise that Ian dropped on him when introducing lip to his boyfriend. He had been excited when Ian mentioned that he had brought someone home with him. Lip couldn't ever remember Ian introducing him to any of his boyfriends or for Ian to really have boyfriends. The last one he remembered Ian mentioning was a guy named Leo, but that was almost two years ago and even that had been justing Ian mentioning it in passing.

Lip didn't know what he was expecting, really not having any idea what Ian's type of guy was. Mainly because when Ian was younger it was more about whatever was possible more then really him having any kind of choice, or so lip thought.

The fact that Ian had brought home none other then Mickey Malkovich the thug southie who had beat up Lip more then once back in the day. Lip didn't know how the two had reconnected, if Mickey was still that punk kid he was way back when or was their something worthwhile about Mickey now that he was older.

20 minutes of uncomfortable silence later they finally arrived at Lips downtown apartment, where Ian was staying while in Chicago so now it meant that Mickey had to stay in Lips place too. Once the car was parked in the structure everyone grabbed some luggage and they made their way up to lips 8th floor apartment.

"so this is my place" Lip said awkwardly

"It's sweet, and damn you got a pretty sick view of the city" Ian said impressed with the place.

"yah it doesn't suck" Lip smiled and walked to Ian who was looking out at the view.

"shit who knew research paid so well, I might of gotten into that too" Ian said

"yah right, Mr. big shot marine. Your ass wouldn't ever dream of doing anything else, plus your loft in D.C is pretty sweet too"

"I know just messing man"

"So, where are we staying in this place of yours" both heads turned towards mickey's voice.

"follow me and I'll show you to the spare room" lip said before walking towards the right into a hallway. He opened the 2nd door on the left.

"this is the room, the closets pretty empty so you guys can put all your shit in their, the sheets are clean I just changed them. The bathroom is next door their is a shower in their and towels are in the closet across from the bathroom." Lip explained.

"Thanks lip this is great" Ian said.

"yah thanks for letting me stay" Mickey said awkwardly neither him or lip looking at each other when talking it was just too weird.

"yah no problem, so if you want to get like settled and then we can grab a pizza and some beer if thats cool" he asked.

"Yah sounds great Lip, just give us a few to get ready"

"Yah" Lip said before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Ian grabbed their bags and pulled them to the side. He went to work looking through things to find both their suits so he could hang them up.

Mikey laid on the bed.

"this is so fucking weird" he said aloud

"what no its fine, stop being so paranoid"

"i'm not being paranoid, i'm sharing a bed with you inside of Lip Gallagher's apartment its fucking weird"

"fine its weird, but it will be fine it just like the initial shock of it all. we will eat, get some drinks and then everyone will relax you will see" Ian said soothingly before hanging up their suits.

"sure" mickey said

"come on lets change"

"what for, i'm fine like this" mickey said

"okay then lets go out and tell Lip were ready"

"fine lets get this nightmare started"

"oh shut up drama queen"

The pizza place was crowded, because their was a baseball game on. The three of them didn't mind because it made for a less awkward meal.

"god I missed Chicago pizza" Ian spoke.

"seriously I know what you mean, but now its gonna suck to go back home. I think i'd convinced myself that parelli's across town had good pizza, but nope" mickey said taking another bite out of his pie.

"Ian didn't you take me to that place last time I was in D.C" lip wondered

"Yah and you told me it was good, but that it wasn't real pizza" Ian laughed

Ian stood up "i'll grab another round" both guys nodded at him.

the silence filled the table again until Lip broke it.

"so...how do you like D.C" he asked

"its okay, gets pretty cold but you get used to it." he answered.

"uh what do you do in D.C, if you don't mind me asking" Lip finally asked what he'd been wondering since seeing Mickey

"what if I said I do mind" mickey said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Then i'll just ask Ian when your not around"

"whatever" he said. Ian walked back with their beers. He noticed the tension and slapped the drinks on the table.

"what the fuck happened in the two seconds I was gone" he raised his voice.

"nothing I just asked him what he did, and he turned into a prick" lip said annoyed.

"oh fuck off you fucking called me a criminal practically with the way you asked" mickey snapped back.

"Mickey works for D.C police" Ian said proudly.

Lips eyes shot up surprised "as what" he said without thinking.

"Fuck you, I need a smoke" mickey got up and left.

"what the fuck Lips, how could you be such an asshole" Ian asked angrily

"I'm sorry, but you caught me by surprise"

"for your information mickeyss a fucking Detective. The commanding officer of the narcotics and arms unit. Now you go out their and you fix this or else were gonna be moving to a hotel" Ian demanded.

"okay I'm sorry"

"Yah , and he'd quit smoking for the last 3 months, and cuz of your stupid ass he started again" Ian said even more annoyed.

Lip walked out and noticed mickey sitting on a bench across the street. He crossed and sat next to mickey.

"I thought you wanted a smoke"

"yah, but you fucking brother made me quit so I don't have one on me"

Lip pulled out his pack "here take one of mine" he handed one to Mickey.

Mickey held it in his hands.

"here Ill light it" he said and grabbed his lighter.

Mickey pulled it away from his mouth "no I don't want to smoke it"

"You sure"

"No, but fuck your bother wont stop bitching later and I already have a massive head ache.

"I was an asshole back their, Ian told me your a detective so my bad for implying you were a criminal"

"I don't need your fake apology"

"its not fake fuck, its just seeing you threw me and I didn't handle it well"

"its fine, lets just go back in before Ian gets worried"

"wait, look I'm trying to understand this thing between you two. But Ian's never mentioned you and now here you are acting weird and not smoking cuz Ian will bitch and I don't get it. This isn't the MIckey Malkovich I knew"

"Fucking Gallagher's never shut up. Fine Ian didn't mention me because although I'm here and you obviously know about me I'm not comfortable telling people. So I asked Ian not to tell you, But Ian's your brother and I guess you deserve to know."

"we met up in D.C through our work. We've been together 2 years, we live together at the loft, and the only reason I'm here is because Ian wouldn't have come on his own and I thought he would regret not being here so I came with him. Can we go back in now"

"Yah, sure" Lip followed behind Mickey shocked.

once inside they went back to the table.

"I can't believe you smoked" Ian yelled

"I didn't so can you fucking relax" mickey said

"you guys ready to go I'm kinda tired" Lip said.

"Yah lets go" mickey agreed.

The three men left and walked towards Lips apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

An: thanks for all the positive comments it really motivates me to write quicker. This chapter is where the M rating really takes into effect, so if your underage or uncomfortable with gay sex scenes please don't read it.

I don't own the character they belong to Shameless.

It was two in the morning and Mickey still hadn't been able to fall asleep. Ian was next to him one of his arms draped across mickey while his head was buried in the pillow and the soft breathing coming from him usually could ease mickey, to sleep but the combination of being in a strange bed and that it was Lip Gallagher's apartment was just putting him too much on edge. Finally fed up with just sitting in the darkness mickey decided he wanted some water. When he shifted Ian's arm to get out Ian popped his head up from the pillow.

"mickey whats wrong" he asked his voice dazed and covered in sleep.

"nothing I just got thirsty, i'm gonna get a glass of water do you want one" he tried to keep his voice low to not let on that he was having trouble sleeping. But even half asleep Ian could still see right threw him.

"you never drink water, come back into bed." he demanded

"Ian just go back to sleep, i'm fine" but it was no use because as soon as he said that Ian sat up in bed already fully awake.

"come here" he demanded patting the spot next to him.

"I hate you" mickey said before obeying the command.

"no you don't, now just lay down" once mickey did Ian laid down on top of him.

"what are you doing" mickey asked but took in the soothing sent of Ian.

"I figured since you cant seem to shut your brain off that I would distract your thoughts with other things." Ian said with a smile.

"you want to fuck, while your brother is like right next to us" mickey said in an unbelievable tone.

"So who cares, we used to fuck with your sister and dad in the same house without a lock on the door and that was way more fucking dangerous then this would ever be" Ian said then started kissing mickeys chest.

"mmhhh your playing dirty" mickey moaned when Ian sucked on his pulse point in his neck.

"well you taught me well, now come on I want you" he said and was flipped over on to his back unexpectedly

"you really need to learn to shut up Gallagher" he said before attacking Ian's lips.

After making out for about 10 minutes both guys couldn't take much more

"Please tell me you unpacked the condoms" Mick said with a pleading voice.

"yah I put them in the night stand" he said and mickey went quickly to grab them.

once mickey had the condom, it was Ian who flipped mickey onto his back and then kissed his way down mickey's body. Once he got to mickey's boxers he slowly peeled them off and took mickey into his mouth.

"oh fuck, that feels good. But firecroth what are you doing that for usually I'm getting you ready" he asked while keeping a hand on Ian's head so he wouldn't stop. After a few more sucks he pulled up and answered.

"I've decided that your fucking me tonight" he said and then continued with his task.

Mickey was feeling so good that it took him a minute to realize what Ian said and then abruptly pulled him off his cock.

"What did you say" he asked confused

"I said Ive decided that your fucking me tonight" he tried to grab for mickey with is hands but mickey slapped it away.

"why all of a sudden do you want me to fuck you"

"its not like we never do it, why are you acting so surprised"

"because we've only ever done it that way when I ask you for it and its always a longer process and were much louder on those nights, so why would you want to do that in Lips apartment of all places"

"I just thought the idea of us fucking here was gonna be weird for you cuz maybe lip would here you and you would be uncomfortable. But if you fuck me then lip will only here me and that way he wont know that you like it when I fuck you" Ian said quietly.

"you think i'm uncomfortable being gay because I like being a bottom" mickey asked quietly

"I don't know, it just we've been together a long time. And Lips always known since me and you started way back when. So you not wanting me to tell him about this time and never telling anyone that your gay even though everyone in D.C knows we live together, knows were together. I figured if you told them, then one day they would ask you who was bottom and you couldn't handle telling them the truth"

Mickey grabbed Ian and pinned his arms above his head to the bed.

"Listen to me Gallagher, I don't give a fuck who knows about us. Honestly i've never once hidden you away from anyone in D.C. Yah maybe I've never said the words I'm gay, but that doesn't matter because they all know. And the reason I don't ever talk about all that shit is because I hate talking about emotional crap, I would rather cut off both my arms that have sappy ass conversation. The only reason I have them with you ever is because I fuckin love you and unfortunately you love talking about sappy bullshit so for the price of being with you I suck it up and I deal. And as for being a bottom, first of all thats nobody's god damn business. Secondly the only time I'm a bottom Gallagher is with you so lets just get that straight and third of all I have told people about that before I'm not ashamed of it or you so please get that out of your head."

"who did you tell" Ian asked surprised and curious.

Mickey relaxed his hold and laid on top of Ian chest. The first person I told was todd, when I went to work that monday after we got together he was being a little bitch. He pulled me into an empty office and was talking shit about you and he said something like I bet the bitch cant even take it like a man. I got pissed and I said no he doesn't, but he sure gives it like a man." Ian laughed

"You did not" he asked shocked

"yah I did, and then he looked at me and said he fucks you and I said yah and I sure has hell am not a bitch so fuck off. And then I left and he didn't bother me again."

" I can't believe you told him, who else did you tell" he asked wrapping his arms around mickey

"You were gone for a week on that training mission in the woods"

"yah I remember"

"And I had been sick the couple days before so we hadn't fucked in like forever in my book, so ryan my partner came over and we had a few beers and I was restless. He finally got frustrated with my crabbiness and called me out on it. I don't know if it was cuz I had a few too many or that I was just that frustrated, but I just blurted out I'm fucking horny"

"omg I hate that your funny when I'm not around" Ian laughed

"shut up I'm always funny, anyway you want to hear or what"

"yah, yah tell me"

"anyway after ryan got over the shock, he said well I'm sure in a couple of days everything will go back to normal. And I was feeling chatty so I kept pushing it talking about how long it had been and ryan said shut up man I haven't gotten any in like a month so I don't want to hear your bitching just wank off and get over it. I sighed and told him that wasn't the part I missed."

"oh shit, keep going" Ian said

"anyway ryan got really quiet and finally said something nether one of us had ever done he used your name. And for some reason it felt good when he did. he said what part of it do you miss with Ian. Then we both got quiet and after a while i just said bluntly I miss the part where he fucks me." mickey felt Ian's nails dig into him and his dick stand at attention against mickeys stomach and sucked in a breath at his own desire.

"what did he say when you told him that"

"he said no fucking way your the god damn bottom"

"I told him to fuck off because he didn't know what he was missing and then we grabbed more beer and he made a joke about me being a nelly bottom and I called him a celibate bitch who couldn't get a girl and that was that" once mickey finished the story Ian flipped him over and attacked his mouth, then he got up and crawled up and sat high on mickey's chest and fed him his dick.

"get it slick cuz I'm gonna fuck you so hard I'm that turned on right now. Mickey sucked him off aggressively and once Ian was ready mickey went to turn around, but Ian stopped him

"fuck that I wanna see your face" he got in between mickeys thighs and they fucked hard and fast. Mickey couldn't hold in his moans anymore so he grabbed Ian face and smashed it agains his lips and with Ian leaning down the whole thing got so intense that when mickey orgasmed he stuffed his face into the pillow and screamed in ecstasy, Ian pounded in him three more times before finishing and then collapsed on top of mickey. Both men exhausted and satisfied fell asleep with Ian still inside of mickey


End file.
